


Derek Hale’s Routine

by Sublimeoffoxes



Series: Routines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Complete, Derek-centric, Detective Stiles, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kid Isaac, M/M, Rich Derek, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Series, kid erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sublimeoffoxes/pseuds/Sublimeoffoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has a routine.<br/>Every day Derek wakes up early for work<br/>His wife Kate is already up, probably so she doesn’t have to talk to him, making the kids breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics, i hope you like it
> 
> also i dont have a beta, so if you see some mistakes please tell me.
> 
> UPDATE:  
> THIS NOW IS A SERIES!! SO SUSCRIBE IF U WANT AN UPTADE WHEN I WRITE A FOLLOW UP STORY

Derek Hale has a routine.

6:00 AM  
Every day Derek wakes up early for work  
His wife Kate is already up, probably so she doesn’t have to talk to him, making the kids breakfast

After he showers and get ready for work he goes down to the kitchen were his wife is making breakfast

"Go wake up the kids" she says looking up at him, not even giving him time to say good morning  
And then she goes back to ignore him

This part of his routine is one of his favorites.

He goes to his daughter bed and starts tickling her  
"Erica wake up, it’s time for school"

She opens her little eyes and smiles that little smiles that always get him, the smile that always reminds him of his mother

"Good Morning daddy!" She says between chuckles

"Let’s go wake your brother up" and with that she jumps up from her bed and goes tip toeing to his brothers bed

"Ready daddy?" Says Erica whispering

"Yes princess: one, two, tree, now!"

And with Derek and little Erica start tickling her brother

"Wake up Isaac! Pancakes” Erica shouts

Little Isaac wakes with a laugh and sitting up in the bed showing his beautiful curls on the morning light.

These moments with his little kids are one of the happiest, when it’s just the tree of them smiling and happy of just being together.

All 3 go to the kitchen and start eating breakfast

Kate’s not there anymore but there’s a note on the fridge under a flower magnet

_Derek take the kids to school, I’m going to Anna's house, be back at 8:00_

"Dad, its mom with her friend again?" said Erica with a nervous look in her face

Sometimes Derek wonders if Erica is afraid of her mom leaving them, and he wouldn’t be surprised given the amount of time he spends with "Anna"

"Yes honey, I’m taking you both to school" Derek gives them a reassuring smile

"go get ready kids, were leaving in fifteen minutes"

°  
8:00 AM

Derek parks his car in the school parking lot and kisses their foreheads goodbye

"Bye daddy!" They say at the same time running to meet their friends while the get inside the building.

He hopes the don’t grow too fast and start getting to embarrassed of their dad driving them to school.

8:15 AM

He goes to work, happy that he’s the boss and he can get a little late, after parking his car, he gets out of the car and enters the building.

"Hey Derek, did you took the kids to school again?" He looks up seeing his uncle Peter

"Yeah, Kate had something to do"

Peter face turns sour for a few seconds before it returns to his calm facade

“Your lovely wife seems to be always doing someone, sorry I mean something lately"

Derek sighs as the two of the start walking to the his office

"You know how it is"

Peter just looks annoyed, because they have this conversation all the time  
He waits till Derek sits behind his desk and sits in front of him

"Derek you have to leave her, I know you think your kids needs a family, but you know that doesn’t mean they are going to be happy"

Derek sighs and looks at his uncle

“i know Peter, but you know her, if I file for divorce she’s gonna take the kids away just to get back at me, they are the only reason I stay with her so I can’t see them every day"

"You know she never loved you and she never wanted the twins, she just married you because her sexist old fashioned father threatened to disown her like he did with Chris"

Derek knows that now, at the begging he was happy thinking he was going to have a family of his own, a wife and kids,  
But later he saw the woman behind the mask, a cold hearted woman that never loved him or her kids  
She just got trap and couldn’t escape this time

“Maybe you can’t offer her a generous sum of money in change of full custody"

Derek thinks about that all the time, giving her a lot of money and asking her to give up her parental rights, but there’s still a big problem

“I know but her father it’s not gonna give up, he’s gonna say I can’t take care of them and ask full custody and you know he have contacts"

Peter looks sad for his nephew, because he’s right

“Well thinks positive, maybe he could die soon"

Derek snorts and smiles a little  
“I would think he made a deal with the devil, but you need a soul for that"

Peter smiles and pats his shoulder 

"Well let’s just cross our fingers"  
He walks to the door and looks at him before he leaves

“Come visit soon, Chris and Allison want to see you"

Derek just nods as he watches his uncle close the door

3:30 PM

Derek just finished a long day of work and he just wants to go home  
He leaves the office and goes to Peter’s office to say goodbye

"Chris just texted me, he’s getting the twins on his way to Allison's school"  
Peter looks a him with a smirk and a amused look

“He’ll babysit them for a couple hours, so you can have a couple hours with your boy"

Derek’s neck turned red all of the sudden and he tried to look everywhere but his uncle. But Peter keeps talking

"Don’t be scared, I’ve know for a while, since little Isaac asked me why sometimes you stayed late at work if I didn’t"

Peter smile widened

Derek tensed and palled, scared of someone finding out his secret  
Peter must have sensed it because his smirk felled and smiled calmly to Derek

“Don’t worry Derek, I’m happy for you. You’ve been happier lately"

That only scared him further 

“Calm down nephew, go to your boy toy so he can take some of the tension"

Derek glares at him

“it’s not like that, where just friends."

Peter raises an eyebrow  
“A Friend you meet in secret every day, despite we all know him?"

"I just want him to be safe from the Argents sans Chris"

“Only you could manage to take the boy who discovered the Argent charity scandal and make him your boy toy" said Peter walking towards the door

"I told you were just friends" Derek scream to his uncle

"Say hi to Stiles for me"  
He swears he can hear Peter laughing from the other side of the building

°  
4:16 PM  
Derek parks his car inside the building garage, so no one sees his car and knocks the front door

The door opens

and before he can react a hand pulls him inside the house

When the door closes behind him he’s greeted by pale skin and Whiskey eyes

"Nobody saw you right?"

Derek rolled his eyes,

he ask him that every time he visits.

“No nobody follow me, I took empty road, give a lot of turns and hide the car"

"Great let’s watch a movie" stiles let him go and sat on the couch.

The way their friendship started was really crazy (though probably not the craziest)

Almost a year ago he hired Stiles; a detective that Laura's law firm uses for most cases and apparently also her bff, to confirm Kate's infidelity

Turns out she was cheating on him with several guys.

When Stiles broke the news to him, he could see how bad stiles felt for him, not pity but sympathy.

Derek told him not to worry, that he already knew and the haven’t been intimate since the twins were two (they’re 5 now)

Instead of feeling better stiles felt worse almost like he was the one been cheated on.  
Stiles offered to listen his problem and let it all out.  
They talked for hours and stiles gave him his number if he wanted to talk.

After that day the texted all the time and stiles invited him to play videogames, watch movies, eat or just talk.

"So how did your date went?"  
Stiles turned his head to him with a raised eyebrow

"Well, the fact that I’m watching iron man with you may answer your question"

Derek don’t understand why stiles doesn’t have a boyfriend, because he’s his friend, not because he likes him or anything

5:57  
"I’m off to get the kids, see you tomorrow"  
Stiles looked up at him, and gave him a smile and waved his hand

“Bye, say hi to the twins"

6:18  
Derek knocks on the door of Peter and Chris house.

When the door opened he sees Chris, but before he can say anything, the kids run to him and hug his legs

"Daddy! daddy! Allison taught us how to use a bow, and we almost hit the target"

"Uncle Chris taught us how to bake a chocolate cake! He says we can eat a slice after dinner"

Derek smiled at his kids rambling and said hi to Chris

“Hi Chris, thanks for babysit the kids"

"We're not babies!"  
He heard the twins say at the same time

He and Chris laughed and finally went inside the house.

“Hey Derek, i hope you stay for dinner"

“sure I’ll ask Kate if she can come" Derek texted Kate and to his surprise she answer almost immediately

Derek frowned at the screen

Chris saw him an copied to gesture

"What did my sister said?"

"She says that she’s gonna sleepover at her friend’s house, so i have to get the kids ready for bed"

Chris just shakes his head and walks Derek to the kitchen

“Well the kids already did their homework, so I hope you don’t mind they play with Allison"

Derek was grateful Chris wasn’t like his family, but he still can’t understand how he fell in love with Peter and also married him, peter can be really annoying

"Thanks, can I help with dinner?"  
Looking to the chopped vegetables on the counter

“Sure you can peel potatoes when peter brings them from the grocery store"

7:16  
The kids are eating chocolate cake with ice cream in the living room after dinner while they watch Mulan, Allison's favorite movie (she’s a kick ass 13 year old girl)  
While Derek, Chris and Peter talk in the kitchen table

“So you say you’re just friends? You don’t like him at all?"

Peter and Chris have been annoying him for the last 20 minutes asking about his platonic friendship with stiles, and he’s given up already 

  
"Ok, you’re right I like him, but I don’t want it to be like that"

Chris seemed to understand but Peter eyebrows furrow  
“What you mean, nephew"

"I’m married, I know me and Kate haven’t been a real couple in years but I’m still legally married and I don’t want him to think ill cheat on my wife and that he’s just a fling "

Derek said in a whisper worried that the kids could hear him

"Derek I love my sister despite her many flaws but you need to get divorced"

Derek in a very adult manner banged his head in the table.  
"You know Kate and your father are gonna take the kids from me"

Chris just gave him a stern look when he lifted his head

"So well find a way, ill call my old contacts and do something"

Chris was a nice guy, but he also could be really scary.

He was in some secret law force (he’ll never tell you which one)  
But when Allison was five or six he retired and opened a restaurant named like his grandma, the woman who taught him how to cook.

Now he has seven Jolene’s scattered all over the country, but sometimes like right now, he reminded Derek how scary he could be.

"I love when you get all intimidating and butch, it’s so sexy"  
Said a smirking Peter almost purring breaking the silence

Chris just rolled his eyes  
“Not now, peter"

Seriously they been together for fifteen years

8:30  
"Daddy can we stay the night? Pleaseeee" Isaac gave him puppy eyes

Sometimes he and the kids stayed over, so the kids had spare pajamas and toothbrushes.

"Yes daddy, can we have a sleepover with Allison?"

  
And now Erica had a huge comical pout

 

These  kids have him wrapped around their little fingers

“only If your uncles say yes"

  
The kids turn to look at their uncles with puppy eyes at full force a the biggest pouts in the world

They just give them a fond smile

“Of course you can stay any time you want, you don’t have to ask" Peter said and ruffled their hair

 

11:30  
He was lying in the guest bedroom thinking about what Chris said, and he was starting to have a little hope, that maybe he could win this time.

 

He falls asleep thinking about pale skin and whiskey eyes.


	2. Unscheduled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im sick  
> enjoy

8:34  
Stiles likes his job, because he doesn't have to wake up too early, unless there’s a emergency case on Laura's firm.

  
He also liked his job because he loves research.

When he first got a call from the firm it was Laura who asked him help finding something sketchy on the Argents.

It was hard, the Argents were good, everything on their records was fine, except it was too perfect.

And after endless research he found something weird on their charity founds.

And that's how after two weeks of research he discovered their found fraud.

Laura was happy and she made him the official researcher for the law firm

9:30  
After taking a shower and getting dressed he went to his kitchen to make himself breakfast

  
While he ate his phone ringed 

“Hey dad, what's up?"Stiles said around a mouth full of eggs

"Kid, don't talk whit your mouth full, you're an adult"

"Sorry dad, so what happening?"

"I just wanted to remind you have dinner today with me, Melissa and Scott"

Stiles was happy for his dad When he told him he was seeing Melissa

he was happy his dad was back on the saddle and since he first met her, stiles was sure she was the one for his dad.

And when we meet 10 years old Scott (Melissa's son) he knew they were meant to be brothers

Now three years after they were happily married and his dad was like a second father to Scott.

"Great I can wait to see you guys, and also tell Scott, I’m gonna beat him this time"

  
It wasn't fair, Scott was a teen boy

(well pre-teen) he played videogames all the time, he had an unfair advantage

“I swear sometimes I wonder which of you two is the thirteen year old boy"

"I don't know what you are talking about day I'm a very mature man"

"Ha, Yeah sure" he was pretty sure his dad was rolling his eyes

"But what would you think of me if bake my chocolate and peanut butter cookies?"

"Then I would say you're the more educated gentleman in the world “his dad said making stiles laugh

"Well kid I have to get back to work, see you tonight"

"Bye dad!"

12:53  
Stiles came back home after running some errands and buying a couple of books.

 

After he put all the food on the fridge and pantry he got a phone call from Laura

“Hey Laura, I emailed you all the research I did for the cases already"

"I know honey; I just wanted to know how the day went?"

Stiles sighed.  
He knew she means well but Laura is the worse matchmaker ever,

but because he likes her and he’s a little (more like a lot) scared of her he goes to every date she arranges for him

"It was awful Laura”

"Come on, it probably wasn't so bad, he is a successful lawyer”

"Laura he took me to hooters which wasn't so bad, because I love chicken wings but the guy alternated between texting and starring to the waitress boobs, and to top it all ,at the end of the date he asked me if I was up for a threesome with one the waitress that apparently gave him her number"

"Well that's not so bad you know you had worse" sadly that's true

"Besides I'll get you a new date, I have a great guy for you"

"Please no more dates for a while"

"OK, but does my baby brother have something to do with that?" He was pretty sure she was snickering

"No, I don't know what are you talking about, your brother is married" sadly

"Please you know their practically separated, and she's sleeping around"

“Still, we're just friends"

"Sure, anyway I have a meeting in five minutes, bye honey"

"Bye"

1:30  
Stiles was doing some research for a case.

  
He still take simple cases from his website, like paranoid wives and husbands and some companies that wanted background checks of job candidates

He was busy doing his job, when he got an email

Dhale@gmail.com  
Are you up yet? Sleeping beauty, awake like the rest of the hard working people

Sstilinski@gmail.com  
Ha-ha very funny, for your information I work very hard, thank you very much, besides I woke up at eight

Laura might be right, Derek was the reason his dating life didn't worked.

  
He always ended up comparing them to him.  
He's was handsome, strong, sweet and funny, he always makes him laugh, he listen every crazy rambling and something buys takeout because he knows stiles sometimes gets to absorbed in a case and forgets to eat.

But of course the biggest problem was that he was married, even if he was practically separated, but after all his conversations with Derek he didn't wanted to date anyone while legally married, and he didn't see him getting divorced any time soon.

That's the reason Laura call him the first time, so he could find something she could use to black mail his wife and her family, so she didn't take the kids from Derek, but accidentally his research was leaked and all that work went to the trash.

Now on his free time he kept looking for dirt on the Argents so Derek could get the kids, because he knows how much he loves them, he loves how his face lights up when he talks about them

Sstilinski@gmail.com  
We can watch a movie or whatever you want  
Unless you're busy.

Dhale@gmail.com  
Sure, I'll drop by after work,  
I have to leave you; I have a meeting in five minutes, bye.

4:30  
He and Derek were watching a movie, well Derek was, stiles was watching Derek, he was so handsome with his facial hair and his green eyes

After a moment of him rambling in his head he realized Derek was talking to him

"So how your date went?"  
Stiles turned his head to him with a raised eyebrow

"Well, the fact that I’m watching iron man with you may answer your question"

6:05  
Stiles started to bake cookies for dinner at his dad'

he had dinner there almost every day whenever his dad didn't had a night shift.  
Almost since the begging he considered Scott and Melissa family, they always treated him like a son and a brother and he was happy his family was bigger.

And also it was cool having a little brother he could teach new thing like how to do pranks for Scott's teachers (Melissa and his dad were not amused)

7:15  
He made it barely on time for the family dinner, and after parking his jeep outside his childhood house he grabbed his cookies and knocked on the front door.

“Hey stiles!" Said Melissa smiling and hugging him, causing to smile too

"Hey Melissa, I brought cookies" he said offering the container

Melissa took them without a word and went to put them on the kitchen.

“So how are you doing honey?" Said Melissa with a warm smile

"Great I'm on the top of the world” Melissa shook her head and gave him a pat on the arm

"So where's dad?"

"He's working, but he'll be here on time" said Melissa pulling something out of the oven

“Do you need help?"

Melissa smiled and nodded "thanks honey, could you set up the table? I'll ask Scott, but he's doing homework"

8:30  
After his dad came home they started eating Melissa's healthy lasagna

“Did anything cool happened today" asked Scott

a question that he always asked the sheriff

The sheriff shook his head "no really it’s been calm lately, and I would love if it stayed that way"

Scott looked a little disappointed and looked at stiles

"No Scott, I didn't catch any murderer or anything you watch in movies" stiles said anticipating his answer.

"But if I do, I'll take you with me" Scott looked exited

but Melissa no so much  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"I mean, I'll tell you after it happens"

And now his dad was glaring at him

"I mean I will never put myself in any danger“ Stiles said looking at his dad, remembering his teenage years and how he broke the Guinness record on being grounded.

And now Scott was snickering.

9:05  
After dinner he and Scott went to his room and played with Scott's Xbox

  
“So do you have any girlfriend?" Said stiles teasing his little brother

"No, shut up!" Said Scott blushing

"Not even someone called Allison Argent?" Stiles said smirking

"What? Who told you that?" Said Scott wide eyed "was it mom?"

"No goofball, you were drooling all over her at Laura's summer party” seriously Stiles it’s pretty sure this kid doesn't know the meaning of the word subtle.

“It’s just she's so cool and pretty, and she thinks I'm funny" said Scott with dreamy eyes "And this year we're having four classes together"

"I'm sure she'll see how wonderful you are" said Stiles to a blushing Scott.

"I hope so" said Scott almost in a whisper

10:23  
After family dinner Stiles said goodbye to everyone and headed home.  
He checked his phone and saw a text from Derek

Derek  
10:05  
Allison can stop talking about Scott and how cute he is

Derek

10:06  
And how he wants to be a vet when he grows up

Stiles couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of him

Stiles  
10:30  
You should tell Peter and Chris to start planning their wedding

Tough knowing Chris, she probably can't date till she's thirty

Derek  
10:34  
Are you going to sleep or are you going to stay up on the internet till 3 AM........Again

Stiles  
10:36.  
Shut up mom.

*

Stiles kept texting Derek till 11 AM

Derek  
11:05  
Good night, can’t wait to talk again tomorrow

That was Derek last text, and his traitor heart almost burst out of his chest.

  
Derek was an amazing guy, he was sweet and caring (crap, he sound just like Scott) and easy on the eye.

The only problem it was his civil state, and yes as Laura keeps telling him they're pretty much separated, but Stiles father raised him to be a good person, and a good person doesn't sleep with married people.

And even if Derek was single, he's out if his league.  
They not even playing the same sport

So Stiles is perfectly happy with having Derek as a friend, if it means keeping him on his life


	3. Muscular Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LauraH@gmail.com  
> Very important meeting at my office  
> 9:00am
> 
> Stiles frowned, Laura rarely called him to her office, they spend more time together outside work hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait,my muse left for a long time
> 
> I felt this part of the series needed a cliffhanger 
> 
> So here's a little treat for you 
> 
>  
> 
> Also remember i don't have a beta reader so sorry for all the mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it and i love you guys :,)

7:58 am   
Stiles can't remember how did they started kissing,but he wasn't complaining 

"Derek" he breathed, when Derek moved to his neck, where he started sucking on his neck

Stiles gave a sharp breath and held him harder, running his fingers on Derek's hair

Derek carried him to bed,and started to take off his clothes 

Stiles was overwhelmed,the guy he had wanted for a long time, was doing sinful and wonderful things to him

 

Stiles closed his eyes,and when he opened them he groaned 

 

The alarm was at full blast,ruining another sex dream.  
He reached out and turned off the clock blindly.

8:05

After brushing his teeth and going to the bathroom,Stiles turned his Laptop on and checked his e-mails

LauraH@gmail.com  
Very important meeting at my office  
9:00am

Stiles frowned, Laura rarely called him to her office, they spend more time together outside work hours

After (without him knowing) Laura declared him her BFF.

 

8:55  
Stiles all but run to Laura's building,  
His Jeep broke on him again and he lost half an hour

"Hey Heather" Stiles greeted the receptionist "Laura Hale called me for a meeting "

 

Heather smiled and nodded "yeah,she told me earlier,please come in"

He got his visitor pass and went inside the building 

After a long ride in the elevator, he found Laura's office 

"Hey Laura what's.." he started but couldn't finish because sitting behind the desk was Mr Argent

 

9:00am  
Five minutes later Laura arrived with a folder on her hands

Stiles was happy she got there,because after greeting Mr Argent and ask about his daughter and Peter,they falled on an awkward silence 

 

“Hey guys”she greeted as they rose from their seat,to let Laura kiss their cheeks 

“Laura, not that i don't enjoy your company, but what am i doing here?”

She smiled,with her red lips and winked  
“Chis right here,called me,so we could started with the plan  
“Get Derek divorced and away from evil grandpa”

 

“We might change the name later”Chris said, leaving his stoic look and smiling at him

“Um aren't we already doing that already guys?” Stiles asked a little confused 

 

“not actively” said Laura,turning the projector on

They were alot of numbers and diagrams that weren't very clear for Stiles

“But Chris called me yesterday and told me Derek was a little down,and i can't take it anymore”

Stiles started at Mr.Argent and Laura puzzled 

“But why ask help from me?”Stiles knew he was a detective,but Chris was on the freaking CIA or maybe the FBI(no one actually knows)

“because like us you love him”Stiles blushed a little at that

“and we didn't wanted to include my drama loving uncle”

Stiles laughed at the last part,being more familiar with Peter 

“Well I'll usually ask more questions, but i really wanna help Derek”

11:00 am

Stiles left Laura's building after they finished their meeting 

 

The plan was simple 

Getting rid of Kate was easy,  
Offer her a big sum of money in change of her signing a document quitting to her maternal right.

Of course she could visit and call them  
(Even if Stiles it's sure she doesn't wants to)

The hard part was Mr Argent Senior

He had big power and he could take everything from Derek if he made him look bad.

So he,Chris and Laura would dig deeper to find dirt on him

It was above of Derek,but not them.

4:59 Pm  
Derek was currently at Stiles house,playing Mario Kart,and loosing big time

Mostly because he couldn't keep his eyes open and his posture wrong

“are you ok Derek” Stiles said ,startling the sleepy puppy-man

“Yeah,but Peter's guest bedroom has a really hard bed,so i couldn't sleep all that well”

Stiles knew about the kids sleeping over with Allison sometimes (and that didn't made him love Derek more,No way Jose)

 

“let me help you”Stiles said without thinking 

Before Derek knew,Stiles was behind the couch with his hands on Derek's shoulders 

Derek looked like he was going to say somenting but he let out a groan when Stiles started to massage his shoulders 

(Stiles totally wasn't gonna remember that sound later)  
Stiles started with his shoulders, but he moved Derek before he protested 

05:06 Pm

Stiles was currently to undo the knots on Derek's back,and he was almost sure Derek was getting sleepy

He couldn't help to bite his lip at the feeling of Derek's muscles,he was so handsome and built 

Ugh Stiles wanted to sit on top of him like a cat and kiss him till his lips were numb

5:30 Pm

Derek was sleeping on Stiles couch,apparently drifting off on the middle of Stiles massage 

Stiles was kinda proud

7:00  
Derek stayed a little longer,explaining how the kids had a sleepover with one of their friends 

A kid named Duke and his sister Jenny

8:00 Pm

After (sadly)Derek finally left Stiles started to catch up with work and figuring out how to proceed with his plan without getting caught.

 

12:00 am  
Stiles decided on Sleeping early today (at least early for him)

So he sent to his bed and tried to sleep

But he couldn't help to think of Derek and his magnificent body,all strong and hard under his fingers

And imagining Derek kissing him while Stiles hands touched all over him

Stiles did one more thing before going to sleep.


End file.
